Conventionally, a substrate processing system is known which supplies a processing liquid to a substrate such as, for example, a semiconductor wafer or a glass substrate, and processes the substrate. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-071477 discloses a substrate processing system that includes a rotary table, and a substrate holding member attached to the rotary table and configured to grip the outer side of a substrate. The substrate processing system supplies a processing liquid such as, for example, a chemical liquid or pure water, to a surface of the substrate.